


The Mellerio dits Meller Exhibition

by Small_Hobbit



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-03
Updated: 2015-07-03
Packaged: 2018-04-07 12:37:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 243
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4263534
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Small_Hobbit/pseuds/Small_Hobbit
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hannibal takes Bedelia to an exhibition</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Mellerio dits Meller Exhibition

**Author's Note:**

> Written for LJs Fan Flashworks Amnesty Challenge Jewellery Prompt.
> 
> No spoilers other than the general status at the beginning of S3.

Hannibal had taken Bedelia to the Mellerio dits Meller exhibition, which celebrated four hundred years since Marie de’ Medici, Queen of France, had granted special privileges to the Mellerio family.  The jewellery they had produced was exquisite; modern pieces, yet suitable for a Baroque queen.  
  
Bedelia’s favourite piece, and the one to which she returned more than once, was the necklace, even though it did not have the traditional form for a necklace.  It was indeed a piece fit for royalty.  The spun white gold in which all the jewels were set was woven into an intricate pattern with tiny diamonds.  It looked so delicate, and yet conveyed a sense of inner strength.  The natural Burmese rubies were exquisite, their expertly cut facets causing the gems to glow red as they the reflected the soft light which illuminated them.  Bedelia felt as if the warmth of the glow was drawing her in.  The fine South Sea pear-shaped pearls were smooth as silk and spoke of the innocence of a new creation.  Bedelia drank in the vision of the necklace, hoping memories of the positive nature of the piece would still her mind.  
  
The reality was different.  The shape of the necklace brought forth the sense of Hannibal’s hands around her neck.  The intricacy of the gold and diamonds spoke of Hannibal’s perfect planning and execution; the pearls conjured memories not of innocence, but of deceit; and the rubies were symbols of her blood.

**Author's Note:**

> The exhibition does not exist, the necklace does and can be seen http://www.mellerio.fr/en/style/joaillerie/10/#


End file.
